<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An American Dream by SpaghettieArmStrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019214">An American Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettieArmStrong/pseuds/SpaghettieArmStrong'>SpaghettieArmStrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An American Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Innocence, Kidnapping, Murder, Plot Twists, Romance, Romantic Horror, cannibals, horror romance, unwilling cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettieArmStrong/pseuds/SpaghettieArmStrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Thornton, a British twenty four year old travelling through America comes to a house in the middle of no where, run down and dirty, she comes to a terrible fate, or is it.</p>
<p>Erin stepped over branches and twigs in the wood, she had strayed from the road and was now walking through the wood with a large grin, she was raised in England without the false accent usually given. Her mum born in America and Dad in Canada, she was both polite, shy and most of all... beautiful, all this catches the eye of a local called Bertie, whom hasn't been in civilisation for two years.</p>
<p>Hi I have a crippling fear of my work being stolen SO please don't steal this. ITS MINE.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An American Dream [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never travel alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my first story here. If you somehow recognise it it’s because I originally wrote it on Wattpad and my friend said I’d get more attention for it here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Hi  I'm Erin, I'm 21 and currently travelling off road in a wood, in the middle of no where, America. Where my mum was born and raised, my dad off in Canada, me? I was born and raised in England and unsurprisingly don't have a stupid accent like the movies here make out, I've never met a single person who talks like that. Anyway, off topic...</p>
<p>*3rd person*</p>
<p>As the shy, polite and beautiful girl walked over twigs and branches, her walking boots and the ankle of her jeans smothered in thick mud. Her grin wide and her laugh loud, she was alone, he could see that, well he was there so she wasn't alone, the most intriguing thing about her to him, her face, it wasn't porcelain like himself. His dark, wide eyes ran over her, a baggy black t-shirt complimented the navy blue hoodie tying itself around her waist. A heavy backpack resting on her shoulders, he had to meet her, talk to her, hold her. Another thing about her, things on her face, what were they called? His memory traced back years, right about when the masks came out, his father had a pair. <br/>*Flashback* <br/>I look across the room at dad holding up a newspaper over his pot belly. I chuckle lightly to myself. Suddenly mum bursts into the room screaming at my dad. <br/>" What have I told you about these things Richard, we need to be perfect, these things are ruining it!" She cries out, pulling of his glasses as she says this, throwing them at the ground and stomping on them. She turns at me, slaps me and shouts at my to go to my room. I run up the stars crying slightly, I'm too old to cry, I'm 18 for gods sake. Before I go into my room in the attic, I brush my teeth and shave of the small fluffy hairs on my face, puberty. I haven't seen anyone brush their teeth recently. <br/>*flashback end*<br/>Glasses, he remembered. As he watched, her glasses fell of as she ran and she suddenly ran into a branch, and her body fell to the floor. Silence. He cautiously walked towards her. He was going to take her...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erin pov <br/>I roll in the bed and bury my face in the cold pillow. I need to wake up. Go... Somewhere. I roll over and sit up rubbing my eyes. Hold on. I'm in an attic, my eyes scan over the room. It's large, dark, cluttered and dusty, everything seems to be pushed against the walls to make more space. I stand up and begin to study the room, I find a box at the edge of the room, what's inside of you then.  I walk towards it  wearily and lift it. A man crouched behind suddenly stands, hitting their masked head off a shelf causing them to groan and hold their head. I scream and step back falling over, I scutter back on my butt as the masked figure walks towards me. Screaming, I stumble to my feet and run, suddenly they begin chasing me. A pair of strong arms grab me around the waist trapping my arms. One of his hands moves up to my mouth to cover it when I feel the porcelain of his mask touch my neck. <br/>"Please don't scream, they'll find you." The masked man whispers, his voice sounded afraid. <br/>"You can trust me, if I left you out there, they would have taken you." I remember, I was running, and I hit my head, I bet he found me, of anything I suppose I should be grateful. He slowly let's go of me and I walk back to his bed, sitting down I rub my head, a bruise, yay. I look back up at the stranger in the mask. It had a pretty feminine face, his dark brown hair fell over it slightly, curly from sweat and badly cut. The mask had two large cracks in it, both had dried blood on the edges and I could see faint scars through them. He was slouched over slightly, his hands clenched and unclenched over and over again, his chest lightly rising and falling, a heavy blue wool cardigan covering part of it. I look back up at the mask only to see his dark brown eyes watching me silently, I felt uncomfortable under his stare. <br/>"D-do you want something for your head?" <br/>"Um, no thank you," I say, still uncertain as this man did kidnap me, "how did I get here?" The masked figure rubs his arm uncomfortably, sitting down and beginning to explain.</p><p>As he watched, her glasses fell off as she ran and she suddenly ran into a branch, and her body fell to the floor. Silence. He cautiously walked towards her. He was going to take her... </p><p>Bertie POV <br/>I walked up to her, a big mark across her head, she was definitely unconscious not dead as her chest slowly rose and fell, I crouch down and slowly move my hand towards her face, I softly touch her cheek, flinching at the contact and smiling slightly to the feeling. Finding her glasses, I fumble to return them to her face then slide my hands under her back and legs, picking her up, her head flops down so I move around until her head is resting against my chest. Mum and dad are asleep right now so I need to bring her in quickly and quietly. </p><p>After struggling to climb the attic stairs whilst carrying her, I reach my room, take her to my bed and lay her down gently. After I tuck her in, I hide behind one of the large boxes. I imagine she'll be scared but she's safer here. </p><p>Erin pov <br/>After he finished explaining, he continues to stare, I just stare back. I stand shakily. <br/>"D-do you have a-a bathroom... Please?" He jumps slightly, as if I scared him. He calms down from shaking and points at a door. When I open it, the room is amazingly clean, the tiles are white. I open the cupboard and tons and tons of cleaning product falls out. Huh? I close the door making sure to lock it, why do I trust him? Why the mask? Who are they. I look around some more, shampoo, toothpaste and brush. A knock at the door makes me jump. <br/>"E-everything o-okay? I mean, I know about lady problems." The strange figure asks wearily. <br/>"All good." I nervously laugh back. After checking myself over, I leave the bathroom. He looks at my feet, they have been in socks since I woke up but my trousers are still muddy and slightly wet. <br/>"D-do you want more clothes?" I curtly nod, he leaves the attic, going downstairs. He comes back not long later with a large light blue jumper and sweat pants, he hands them to me then covers his eyes with his hands. Do I trust that, I guess I'll have to. I start to undress, discarding my clothes and keeping a close eye on him, I grab the new clothes and start pulling on the sweat pants, then the blue jumper. </p><p>(Bertie POV) <br/>I hear her changing when it suddenly becomes quiet, I should check if she's done, I move my hand, then quickly put it back, oh dear, she wasn't finished. She was pulling on the jumper meaning she was just in her bra, I turn my back to her, oh god oh no! I'm not that kinda guy! </p><p>(Erin POV) <br/>After I pull it on, the warm and soft textures make me sleepy, he perks up seeing me suddenly tired. <br/>"Do you want to sleep?" I nod, stupidly forgetting the situation and my surroundings. He nods towards his bed and I get in, closing my eyes, he goes to the bathroom and I hear him have a quick shower and brush his teeth, huh, surprisingly Human. After he got dressed in the bathroom he came out in his usual get up, well so far as I've seen. He then climbs into the bed, his mask still on as I can feel it, I open my eyes and look up at him only to make eye contact with him straight away. I freak out and roll over. I'm near to sleep when I hear him groan while rolling over, his arm wraps around my waist, I gasp and tense up. I internally scream, then roll up against the wall. He groans sadly and pulls me back closer to him, hugging me tighter and pressing the cold of his mask on my neck, god I hope he's asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, please don’t steal</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it, I know it’s short but it’s a start...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>